


Дракон без принцессы

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, M/M, Slash, Top Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если Смауг – заколдованный человек, и расколдовать его может лишь любовь прекрасной принцессы? Однако вышла неувязочка – вместо принцессы к Смаугу припёрся Бильбо, и вот что из этого вышло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дракон

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на "Книге фанфиков": http://ficbook.net/readfic/1979952  
> на дайри: http://roseiceberg.diary.ru/  
> и на "Сказках Снейпа": http://www.snapetales.com/index.php?fic_id=32025

_Принцессы, рыцари, драконы, очарованность, тайны и приключения... они не просто рядом с нами, здесь и сейчас, - ничего другого и не было никогда на земле! В наше время их облик, конечно, изменился. Драконы носят сегодня официальные костюмы, прячутся за масками инспекций и служб. Демоны общества с пронзительным криком бросаются на нас, стоит лишь нам поднять глаза от земли, стоит повернуть направо там, где нам было сказано идти налево. Внешний вид нынче стал так обманчив, что рыцарям и принцессам трудно узнать друг друга, трудно узнать даже самих себя._

_Ричард Бах «Мост через вечность»_

Тихонько, как и положено профессиональному взломщику, Бильбо шлёпал босыми ногами по извилистому туннелю, ведущему вглубь Одинокой горы, туда, где его ждали огромные сокровища и не меньшая опасность в лице огнедышащего дракона. Прощаясь с Бильбо у заколдованной двери, Торин дал ему задание найти Аркенстон. Изредка поворачивая, туннель плавно спускался вниз. Вскоре стало влажно и жарко, послышалось негромкое бульканье. Красноватый свет забрезжил в конце туннеля. В голове Бильбо проклюнулась здравая мысль: «И какой чёрт понёс меня на эти галеры?» Очень хотелось назад в свою уютную хоббичью нору. Хотелось, чтобы всё было так, как раньше, до встречи с этим малахольным магом и дурно воспитанными гномами без определённого места жительства. Тихо, мирно, сытно и уютно. Чтобы не искать приключения на свою задницу, а читать о них в книгах, сидя у камина в уютном мягком кресле и тщательно пережёвывая свой кекс на после ужина. 

Бильбо достал из кармана и надел волшебное кольцо. Оно уже не раз выручало его, поэтому он был уверен, что и на этот раз, сделавшись невидимкой, ему удастся выйти сухим из воды, хотя в данном конкретном случае правильней было бы сказать «живым из огня». Ага, надежды юношу питали, но с голодухи помер он… Бильбо не знал, что это кольцо обладает собственной злой волей, зачастую идущей вразрез с волей кольценосца. Туннель последний раз вильнул и вывел хоббита ко входу в огромную пещеру, заполненную несметными богатствами. Здесь были горы золотых и серебряных монет и слитков, золотые изделия, самоцветы, драгоценные камни в оправе, золотые кувшины и блюда, жемчуг и прочая бижутерия. Всё это просто подавляло и выглядело нереальным. Бильбо понял, что им ни за что не унести даже одной двенадцатой части этих сокровищ.

Исполинский золотисто-красный дракон лежал в центре пещеры поверх груды сокровищ и мирно спал. Его пузичко, в которое вдавились драгоценные камни и золото, светилось неясным красноватым цветом. Этот свет отражался от золота и драгоценных камней и освещал сокровищницу короля под горой. Некоторые камни («Сильмариллы», - подумал Бильбо, вспомнив, как их описывали эльфы Лихолесья) сияли не отражённым, а собственным волшебным светом. Всю дорогу гномы, Гэндальф и люди из Озёрного города пугали его драконом, рассказывая о том, какой он злой и алчный. При встрече с драконом, следуя наставлениям Торина, Бильбо должен был узнать слабое место Смауга, чтобы можно было воспользоваться этим и убить его. Однако реальный Смауг оказался настолько красив, что им хотелось любоваться, а не убивать его. Напротив, мысль об убийстве такого совершенства внушала хоббиту ужас.

«Являются ли драконы носителями зла? – задумался Бильбо. - Кто я такой, чтобы судить о деяниях драконов?.. Они значительно мудрее людей». Этот дракон был похож на сон, мечту, а не на злобное чудовище. Он был прекрасным и совершенным. Бильбо подумал, что волшебство – это его сущность, что Смауг не совершает плохих или хороших поступков (их приписывают ему люди), он просто существует.

Хоббита тянуло к дракону, как железо к магниту. Стараясь, чтобы монеты не звенели под его ногами, Бильбо осторожно подошёл поближе, чтобы рассмотреть перламутровые чешуйки, переливавшиеся всеми цветами радуги, которыми было покрыто мускулистое тело ящера. Он не смог удержаться и дотронулся рукой до одной из них размером с его ладошку. Она была твёрдой и в то же время тёплой, живой. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на дракона снизу вверх. Громадные перепончатые крылья были сейчас сложены за спиной Смауга и чем-то напоминали крылья цыплёнка. Изящная шея заканчивалась маленькой аккуратной головой. Морда дракона, как ни странно, не выглядела страшной или отталкивающей. Она показалась Бильбо похожей на мордочку телёнка, настолько трогательным было её выражение во сне. 

Смауг вздохнул и шевельнулся во сне. Бильбо отпрянул назад, поскользнулся на груде золотых монет и шлёпнулся на мягкое место, подняв при этом достаточно шума, чтобы разбудить дракона. Громадный, изумительный по своей красоте, глаз с вертикальным зрачком приоткрылся, просканировал помещение и стал закрываться. Успокоившийся было Бильбо, оперся ладонями в покрытый монетами пол, чтобы подняться на ноги, и тут-то волшебное кольцо предательски соскользнуло с его пальца и закатилось, хрен знает куда. Маленький хоббит с ужасом понял, что на него уставились уже оба драконьих глаза. Бильбо забыл, что нельзя смотреть в глаза магическим существам, и, словно завороженный, смотрел в немигающие глаза дракона с вертикальными зрачками.

\- Так-так, - пророкотал Смауг, - ко мне пожаловал воришка. И что же ты собрался отсюда утащить, мелюзга?

\- О, Смауг, великий и ужасный, я пришёл не для того, чтобы что-то красть, а чтобы убедиться воочию, насколько ты велик и могуч, - не растерялся Бильбо.

\- Ну, что? Убедился? – поинтересовался дракон.

\- Более чем. Ты прекрасен. Теперь я вижу, что песни и легенды преуменьшали твои несомненные достоинства. Ты столь же отличаешься от своего образа, воспетого в мифах и легендах, как горный орёл отличается от воробушка, - заговаривать зубы дракону оказалось неожиданно легко, поскольку Бильбо и сам верил почти во всё то, что молол его хорошо подвешенный язык, ну, разве что, немного преувеличивал.

\- А ты не боишься, что я могу сожрать тебя, предварительно зажарив? – Спросил недоумевающий Смауг это глупое мелкое существо и для острастки изрыгнул пламя так, чтобы его поток прошёл высоко над головой полурослика. Смауг очень не любил этого делать, поскольку всякий раз его потом подолгу мучила изжога.

Хоббит лишь слегка присел и вытер пот со лба. 

\- Это впечатляет, – сказал он. - Красивее фейерверков, которые устраивают у нас дома на праздник середины лета. Не думаю, что ты станешь есть меня, Я ведь только в зубах застряну, а ты вряд ли насытишься столь малой порцией, только аппетит разыграется.

«Ну что за фигня такая? Неужели он ни капельки не боится меня?» – подумал Смауг. Он встал и расправил крылья, чтобы подавить этого мелкого нахала своим превосходством в размерах. Дракон возвышался над Бильбо. Не менее пятидесяти хоббичьих шагов было в размахе его кожистых крыльев, сверкавших подобно золотистому дыму, да и длина его тела была не меньше. Тело у дракона было гладкое, поджарое, как у гончей. Вдоль узкого хребта тянулся ряд крупных загнутых шипов, похожих по форме на колючки розы, посередине туловища их высота достигала около четырёх локтей, а потом постепенно уменьшалась, так что последний, на кончике хвоста, был не длиннее лезвия перочинного ножа. Ящер демонстративно выпустил когти, способные поднять в воздух вола, и застыл совершенно неподвижно, гипнотизируя жертву взглядом и ожидая, что она с перепуга хлопнется в обморок или с воплями бросится прочь. Вместо этого сей юный натуралист спокойно поинтересовался:

\- А крылья у тебя такие же бронированные, как и туловище? 

\- Естественно, - фыркнул дракон.

\- Здорово, - изрёк низкорослик с сияющими ярче сапфиров глазами и кивнул головой. На лице его было написано искреннее восхищение.

Смауг растерялся и даже немного испугался такой реакции. Он впервые сталкивался с подобным. Он привык, что обычно люди, а также эльфы, гномы, орки и даже майары боялись и ненавидели его, и он платил им той же монетой. Стоило ему высунуться из пещеры в поисках хлеба насущного, радостно воспарить в восходящих потоках воздуха, ловя ласковые солнечные лучи и глупых ворон, как все вокруг истошно орали: «Караул! Пожар! Дракон! Ату его!» и начинали выпускать в бедного ящера редкого исчезающего вида тучи стрел. Думаете это весело? «Гринписа» на них нет! А жаль… Он бы очень здесь пригодился, впрочем, как и «Общество Защиты Животных» со своей Красной книгой.

Смауг задумался, как бы ему ещё припугнуть этого потерявшего страх малыша? Чёрт возьми! К какому же виду принадлежало это существо, выросшее, судя по всему, в краю непуганных ворон? Смауг осторожно сграбастал лапой низкорослика и, чтобы тщательно обнюхать, поднёс его поближе к своей морде. Запах полурослика был ему незнаком. За ним тянулся устойчивый шлейф хорошо знакомого дракону гномьего запаха, но сам он, однозначно, не был гномом. Оказавшийся на расстоянии нескольких дюймов от драконьей морды низкорослик даже и не думал падать в обморок. Вместо этого он сделал нечто настолько неожиданное, что дракон впал в состояние когнитивного диссонанса*, а попросту говоря, офонарел.

Бильбо и сам не знал, что побудило его потянуться и поцеловать дракона в его горячий сухой нос. Наверное, пресловутое любопытство, которое, как известно, погубило кошку, а ещё симпатия к этому одинокому существу, вынужденному жить в пещере вдали от людей и солнечного света. Бильбо продолжал смотреть в глаза Смаугу. Тот тоже, не мигая, смотрел на него. Зрачки дракона расширились, как при сильном испуге, после чего начало происходить нечто странное…

 

* Когнити́вный диссона́нс (от латинских слов: cognitiо - «познание» и dissonantia - «несозвучность, нестройность, отсутствие гармонии») - состояние психического дискомфорта индивида, вызванное столкновением в его сознании конфликтующих представлений: идей, верований, ценностей или эмоциональных реакций.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Когнити́вный диссона́нс (от латинских слов: cognitiо - «познание» и dissonantia - «несозвучность, нестройность, отсутствие гармонии») - состояние психического дискомфорта индивида, вызванное столкновением в его сознании конфликтующих представлений: идей, верований, ценностей или эмоциональных реакций.


	2. Кто есть кто

С драконом происходило нечто необычное. Он начал уменьшаться в размерах и трансформироваться, а Бильбо всё смотрел в его глаза. Пол, который был далеко внизу, стал стремительно приближаться, пока не стукнул полурослика по пяткам. Это вывело хоббита из ступора, он помотал головой, стремясь рассеять наваждение, затем зажмурился. Когда Бильбо открыл глаза, то увидел, что вместо громадной драконьей туши напротив него стоял высокий кучерявый мужчина, который выглядел не менее ошарашенным, чем блудный хоббит. Мужчина убрал свои руки с талии полурослика и некоторое время внимательно их изучал, затем поднял с пола огромное полированное блюдо и посмотрелся в него как в зеркало.

\- Ну, вот… - чуть оттопырив пухлую нижнюю губу, низким глубоким голосом произнёс тот, кто ещё минуту назад был драконом, отбрасывая блюдо в сторону, - а мне обещали, что это должна была сделать принцесса… Ну, и что мне теперь с тобой прикажешь делать?..

\- Ты кто? - прошептал Бильбо. 

– Я – дракон Смауг, который был человеком, до того, как его проклял один старый колдун с оригинальным чувством юмора. А ты, похоже, моя принцесса, - Смауг улыбнулся. - Как тебя зовут?

\- Меня избрали для счастливого числа. Я – загадывающий загадки в темноте, я – разящая муха, я – тот, кто топит своих друзей… - начал Бильбо, вспомнив о том, что дракону ни в коем случае нельзя сообщать своё настоящее имя.

\- Бла-бла-бла-бла… - прервал его Смауг. – Морочить голову я и сам прекрасно умею, могу давать платные консультации всем желающим. Лучше скажи мне своё имя, мистер Счастливое Число. Кстати, по тому, что ты не испытываешь дискомфорта, долго находясь в пещере, я вижу, что ты привычен к такого рода жилищу. От тебя за версту разит гномьим духом, а это значит, что ты долго путешествовал с группой гномов числом не менее десяти. Однако у тебя нет ни боевого топора, ни мозолей от него на руках, ни традиционной гномьей бороды и пахнешь ты иначе, следовательно, ты не гном, хоть такого же низкого, как и они, роста. Твои меховые ступни говорят о том, что ты принадлежишь к редкому виду обитающих в Средиземье существ, именующемуся хоббиты. Причём, судя по твоим непривычным к работе рукам, ты принадлежишь к зажиточному роду, значит, пришёл сюда не из-за золота или не только из-за него. По-моему, тебя заманили в этот поход обещанием приключения… Так что не пытайся повесить мне лапшу на уши и говори правду.

\- Обалдеть! Как ты обо всём этом догадался?! – воскликнул Бильбо. - А что такое лапша и для чего её вешают на уши?

Смауг закатил глаза.

\- Лапша – это такое изделие из муки, которое варят. А «вешать лапшу на уши» означает «говорить неправду», - пояснил он.

\- Так делают там, откуда ты родом?- поинтересовался любознательный хоббит.

\- Нет, у нас так говорят, когда понимают, что собеседник врёт. Может быть, скажешь мне, наконец, своё имя? Несмотря на то, что сейчас я превратился в человека, я всё равно намного сильнее и мог бы заставить тебя говорить правду, - Смауг прищурил свои голубые глаза и изобразил свирепое выражение лица, которое со стороны выглядело скорее смешным, чем страшным.

\- Не раньше, чем узнаю твоё настоящее имя, - не сдавался Бильбо, который не поверил угрозам этого… (чёрт, как же его назвать-то?)

\- Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, - неожиданно пошёл на уступки бывший дракон, который уже давно успел соскучиться по нормальному общению. Разве можно было назвать общением короткие диалоги с драконоборцами, периодически являвшимися в пещеру, где гнездился Смауг, горя желанием убить его и завладеть сокровищами гномов?

\- Меня зовут Бильбо Бэггинс, к Вашим услугам, - хоббит слегка поклонился, жалея о том, что на нём не было шляпы, которую можно было бы снять. 

– Да, незадача у нас с тобой вышла, мистер Бэггинс, - сказал Шерлок, усаживаясь на груду золотых монет. – Удивительно, что ты смог частично расколдовать меня, но ты снял моё проклятие лишь на время. Если не выполнить вторую часть положенного ритуала, то через несколько часов я снова превращусь в дракона, и вынужден буду продолжать караулить эти сокровища, будь они трижды раз неладны. 

\- Странно, но во всех сказках, которые я когда-либо слышал или читал, для того, чтобы расколдовать принца, было достаточно поцелуя, - Бильбо недоуменно уставился на Смау… Шерлока. - Ты ведь заколдованный принц? А далеко твоё королевство? Ты – человек или полуэльф?

\- Прошу тебя, прекрати считать меня принцем, я – обычный… нет, пожалуй, не совсем обычный человек. Правда, родился я в другом мире, - Шерлок пару раз хлопнул ладонью по груде монет, предлагая Бильбо присесть рядом с собой. – Сказки пишут для детей, поэтому адаптируют реальные факты для неокрепшей юной психики, а в реальности одного поцелуя недостаточно, нужен коитус.

\- Чего? – недоуменно уставился на него хоббит, так и не решившийся сесть, услыхав незнакомое слово.

\- М-м-м… как бы это сказать на доступном тебе языке? – замялся высокий красавец. - Нужно продолжить знакомство с принцессой, не ограничиваясь лишь поцелуями.

При этих словах Бильбо выхватил из ножен Жало и направил его острие на Шерлока:

\- Даже и не думай, извращенец! Я – порядочный хоббит, а не драконья подстилка!

\- Боже мой, как же всё скучно и предсказуемо, и ты, и все эти рыцари-драконоборцы, которых приносила сюда нелёгкая, - сморщив нос, пропел Шерлок и указал рукой на главный вход в пещеру, возле которого валялись на полу груды разнокалиберных костей и всевозможного обмундирования и вооружения, - все вы одинаково реагируете. Чуть что, сразу хватаетесь за свои мечи. Да, ну тебя к оркам! Не собираюсь я к тебе приставать. Может быть, ты вообще не в моём вкусе… - презрительно надул губы Шерлок.

\- Извини, - Бильбо спрятал меч в ножны, обратив внимание на то, что он не изменил своего привычного стального блеска, что говорило об отсутствии опасности. – Я, правда, хотел бы тебе помочь, но не могу. Я же не принцесса и вообще не девушка. 

В этот момент Бильбо почему-то стало обидно, что он не понравился Шерлоку. У себя на родине он считался очень симпатичным, многие девушки на выданье мечтали связать свою судьбу с таким завидным холостяком, как он. В человеческом облике Шерлок оказался даже более красивым и грациозным, чем в облике дракона. Будь Бильбо женщиной, Шерлок был бы очень даже в его вкусе. Хоббиту стало жаль Шерлока, когда он представил, насколько скучно и одиноко было тому на протяжении сотни лет сидеть в этой тёмной пещере. И развлечений у него было всего ничего - полюбоваться сокровищами, поспать и полетать в окрестностях Одинокой горы, пугая неразумных путников, рискнувших приблизиться к ареалу обитания крупного крылатого ящера. Это ведь быстро надоедает, а делать-то больше нечего, да и деваться некуда, ибо никто не примет с распростёртыми объятиями огромного огнедышащего дракона, никто не захочет с ним дружить, никто ему не обрадуется. Так и озвереть недолго. Вполне понятно, почему дракон испепелил или сожрал тех бедолаг, которые явились сюда в поисках наживы.

\- Ладно, я всё понимаю, - тихо произнёс тот, кто раньше был драконом, и отвернулся. – Бери всё, что сможешь унести и уходи.

\- Я обязательно вернусь, - пообещал хоббит, набивая карманы золотыми монетами и драгоценными камнями. – С нами был добрый волшебник Гэндальф, правда, сейчас он отлучился по своим делам, но он обязательно вернётся, и придумает, как тебя расколдовать.

\- Эй, Бильбо, если вернёшься, принеси мне, пожалуйста, человеческой еды, - попросил Шерлок. - Сто лет не ел нормальной пищи. Не представляешь, как мне надоело питаться одним только мясом. Так хочется хлебушка, а ещё лучше пирожного с кремом и сладкого кофе.

\- Хорошо, я принесу тебе чего-нибудь вкусненького, – хоббит принялся искать своё кольцо, однако найти его среди такого количества золота было не проще, чем иголку в стоге сена. 

\- Иди, тебя, наверное, уже давно ждут, беспокоятся. Я найду твоё кольцо, - сказал Шерлок. - Всё равно мне нечем больше здесь заняться.

\- Не скучай тут, - перед тем, как уйти, хоббит хлопнул Шерлока по плечу, схватил тяжеленную золотую чашу и поволок ее по тайному коридору к заколдованной двери в скале, где его с нетерпением ждали гномы.


	3. Внутри и снаружи горы

Гномы долго цокали языками, рассматривая добычу Бильбо и решая, как же им разделить на 12 частей золотую чашу. Бофур и Бифур затеяли спор, как будет правильней делить те сокровища, которые остались внутри горы, поровну или по справедливости. По мнению Бильбо это было всё равно, что делить шкуру неубитого медведя. Только Торин, задумчиво посмотрев на хоббита, спросил:

\- Там был дракон?

\- Конечно, - подтвердил полурослик.

\- Как тебе в таком случае удалось выбраться из пещеры живым? – поинтересовался пока ещё нелегитимный король под горой.

\- Дык, спал он, вот я и спёр по-быстренькому то, что плохо лежало, и был таков, - ответил Бильбо.

\- Нужно было воткнуть ему меч промеж глаз, раз он спал, вражина, или копьё в ухо, да так, чтобы насквозь голову прошило! – вмешался Балин.

\- Я на это не подписывался! – возмутился хоббит. – Я же взломщик, а не киллер, в конце концов! И вообще, может быть, дракон не такой уж и злой, и с ним можно договориться.

\- Разве что при помощи пушки или автоматического арбалета, - вставил свои пять копеек Двалин. – Мы не ведём переговоров с террористами.

\- У него, наверное, мама где-то есть или детки малые, - Бильбо попытался надавить на жалость.

\- Ой, не смеши панталоны моей бабушки, - рассмеялся Торин. – Надо же, придумал, дракономать…

\- А у тебя есть бабушка? – оживился Бильбо. – Просто некоторые считают, что у вас, гномов, нет женщин, и размножаетесь вы почкованием или ещё как-нибудь по-особенному, например, добываете новорожденных гномов из недр земли, как полезные ископаемые.

\- У нас есть женщины, просто они такие же коренастые и бородатые, как и мы, поэтому их трудно отличить от мужчин, - отсмеявшись, ответил Торин.

\- А как же вы тогда не путаетесь? – спросил Бильбо.

\- Незамужние девушки каждое утро бреют ланиты свои, а, обзаведясь семьёй, опускают бороды и красят их хной или басмой. Традиция, - пояснил Оин, поглаживая свою бороду.

\- А-а-а… понятно… Тогда, вероятно, и у драконов есть драконихи, - продолжал гнуть свою линию хоббит.

\- Дались тебе эти драконьши… – удивился Торин. – Давайте лучше устраиваться на ночлег. Бильбо, утром снова сходишь на разведку, а потом будем решать, что нам делать дальше.

 

Шерлок занялся поисками кольца, как он и обещал Бильбо. Надо сказать, что он успел найти сей артефакт и спрятать его в золотую ночную вазу с королевским гербом на донышке ещё до того, как снова превратился в дракона. Превратившись, он улёгся на груду сокровищ и попытался уснуть. Куда там, когда его колотило от беспокойства?! Он боялся, что маленький добрый хоббит, к которому он уже успел привязаться, не вернётся, и он навсегда останется в этом хуйкином забвении. Душевные терзания дракона усугублялись угрызениями пустого желудка, в котором урчало, как в забившейся канализационной трубе. Когда беспокойство ящера достигло своего апофигея, он решил выбраться наружу и размять лапы и крылья, а заодно поймать себе какой-нибудь живности, чтобы немного подкрепиться (заесть стресс, так сказать).

 

Мирный сон гномов и хоббита был прерван в предрассветный час страшным гулом и грохотом – это из главных ворот подземного дворца стартовал дракон класса «земля – воздух».

\- Воздушная тревога! – закричал Торин. – Всем в укрытие!

Гномы похватали торбы с вещами, замотались в одеяльца, на которых спали, и спрятались за потайной дверью. Спасать пасшихся у подножия горы пони было некогда. Похоже, животных ждала незавидная участь стать завтраком оголодавшего дракона. Гномы столпились внутри тайного хода у наружной двери и принялись с воодушевлением препираться. Главными вопросами, стоявшими на повестке дня, были, как водится, «Кто виноват?» и «Что делать?». Бывшие друзья-товарищи, которые ещё вчера отправляли хоббита культурно спионерить золото, брильянты из сокровищницы, теперь обвиняли его в том, что это его воровство разозлило Смауга, вот он теперь и бесится.

Через некоторое время шум снаружи утих, но почему-то никто не горел желанием высунуть нос. А вдруг дракон затаился напротив двери с той стороны и ждёт, когда кто-нибудь сдуру откроет дверь, тут он как дыхнёт, и поминай, как звали. Ведь у дракона такой выхлоп… Идти вглубь горы тоже дураков не было, поэтому добровольцем снова был назначен Бильбо (вероятно по принципу «он нам чужой, его не жалко»).

\- Ты только загляни, проверь, есть ли там дракон, - уговаривал его Торин. – Если его там нет, мы быстренько проберёмся внутрь пещеры, понышпорим среди вещей, найдём Аркенстон, а потом смоемся оттуда.

\- Ладно, - согласился хоббит, опасавшийся, как за жизни гномов, так и за жизнь Смау… Шерлока. – Только дайте мне чего-нибудь поесть сначала. Эх, обожруся и помру я, молодой…

\- Ишь, ты, такой маленький, а такой прожорливый… - проворчал толстяк Бомбур.

Большую часть выделенного ему хлеба и лепёшек Бильбо благополучно рассовал по карманам. Туда же отправился и кусочек сахара-рафинада, пожертвованный ему Глоином. 

\- Ну, я пошёл, - сказал перед уходом полурослик. – Никуда не уходите без меня.

 

Когда Бильбо вошёл в пещеру, дракон уже был там, лежал на груде монет, сыто поикивая. Изо рта у него торчала зацепившаяся за один из зубов уздечка одного из пони. Увидев хоббита, он опустил голову на лапы и посмотрел на полурослика виноватым взглядом.

\- Ты что творишь, драконья морда?! – Принялся отчитывать ящера Бильбо. – Ну, как ты мог сожрать живьём таких славных лошадок?

\- Почему живьём? Я их сначала изжарил. Знатный получился шашлык, - пророкотал дракоша.

\- Жалко пони, они же не были ни в чём виноваты, - не унимался Бильбо. – Я думал ты хороший, а ты сволочь та ещё.

\- Я очень хотел кушать, - тихонько прошелестел дракон.

\- Я же обещал, что принесу тебе поесть, - сказал полурослик.

\- Я боялся, что ты не вернёшься, - произнёс ящер и посмотрел на хоббита своими громадными, полными слёз глазами. – Прости, что не поверил тебе.

Бильбо вздохнул и уселся на усыпанный монетами пол. Они были тёплыми, таков уж метаболизм драконов - они всё время выделяют тепло, но и жрать им для этого требуется немерено. Хоббит и хотел бы продолжать сердиться на дракона, но у него не получалось. Вот, что он за существо, этот Шерлок?! Ведь Бильбо почти решился помочь ему, а тут он выкинул такой фортель, что даже целовать его расхотелось. Некоторое время они провели в молчании, затем дракон спросил:

\- А с вами, случайно, не было гномьей принцессы?

\- Нет, - ответил полурослик. – А ты в курсе, что у гномов все женщины бородатые?

\- Мне бы сейчас подошла даже бородатая, - тяжко вздохнул дракон, обдав хоббита своим горячим дыханием.

\- Ну, извини, в наличии нет и такой, - вздохнул, в свою очередь, Бильбо. 

Как ни крути, похоже, именно ему выпала почётная миссия расколдовывать дракона. Но не мог он вот так сразу с малознакомым… Может быть, чуть позже, когда он получше узнает этого Шерлока… Бильбо подошёл к свернувшемуся калачиком дракону и снова поцеловал его в нос.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул ящер и начал превращаться в человека.


	4. Чем я хуже принцессы?

Шерлок уже успел привести себя в порядок и перекусить тем, что было у хоббита в карманцах. Теперь он лежал на груде монет, подбрасывая и ловя одну из них. Бильбо сидел рядом, разглядывая его диковинный наряд. Никогда ещё не видел он людей в таких странных одеждах. Перед тем, как принять решение, ему нужно было узнать, был ли Шерлок хорошим человеком, и он спросил:

\- А чем ты занимался у себя на родине?

\- Я помогал расследовать преступления, разыскивать похищенных людей и украденные ценности, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Ага, понятно, ты был, как наш ширриф, - Бильбо попытался втиснуть в привычную картину мира профессию Шерлока. Если тот не врал, то занимался у себя на родине достойными делами. – А за что тебя прокляли?

\- Это – долгая история, - вздохнул человек-дракон. - Берём попкорн и устраиваемся поудобнее.

\- Что такое попкорн? – Поинтересовался полурослик, услыхав очередное незнакомое слово.

\- Не обращай внимания, это – одна из тех шуток, которые понятны только мне, - едва заметно усмехнулся Шерлок. – Так вот, я всегда говорил людям в глаза то, что о них думал, а поскольку я обладал способностью видеть людей насквозь, то сообщал им много пренеприятнейших вещей, причём, как правило, в присутствии свидетелей.

\- То есть ты понятия не имел о чувстве такта? – перебил его хоббит.

\- А зачем он был мне нужен при моей-то работе? – удивился Шерлок. - Такт – это замалчивание правды. А если сказать правду, которую видишь только ты, подозреваемому, то он может занервничать и выдать себя.

\- Представляю, скольких врагов ты нажил с таким отношением к людям… - задумчиво сказал Бильбо. 

\- Наверняка, - пожал плечами Шерлок. – Несколько раз меня пытались убить, но это – обычная реакция. Я и представить себе не мог, что чья-то фантазия способна на что-то большее…

\- И что же ты сказал ему, ну, тому, кто проклял тебя? – спросил хоббит, укладываясь рядом.

 

Шерлок ненадолго задумался и начал свой рассказ.

 

Началась эта история с обычного, на первый взгляд, расследования – странная смерть пожилого герцога N в своём загородном замке. Закрытые окна, закрытые двери и герцог, умерший в своей постели от потери крови из-за небольшой, но очень глубокой раны на животе. Ярдовцы табуном ходили по комнате, но им так и не удалось обнаружить никаких улик. Шерлок был взбешён этими придурками, а ещё тем, что до сих пор не понял, что же тут произошло.

\- Вы не заметили ничего необычного, перед тем, как покинули герцога? – спросил он пожилого бородача управляющего, который был последним, видевшим покойного живым.

\- Да нет, всё было, как обычно, - ответил тот. - Я пожелал ему спокойной ночи, а он – мне. Зря вы ищете преступника, я думаю, дело тут в проклятье герцогини.

\- Все эти проклятья – бред сивой кобылы! – от последней фразы Шерлок разъярился, как бык при виде красной тряпки. - Думаю, что старый дурак имел могущественного врага, который подослал к нему киллера. Осталось лишь понять, как он сюда пробрался.

\- Как вы можете так отзываться о покойном?! – всплеснул руками старик. Его духу это может не понравиться.

\- Тогда я надеюсь, что его занудный призрак не шляется где-то поблизости, - ответил в своей обычной манере Шерлок.

\- Молодой человек, поимейте уважение к мёртвым, - зашипел на него дедуля - божий одуванчик.

\- Я уважаю его за то, что он умер. Вас это устраивает? – красноречие Шерлока было сегодня поистине убийственным.

\- Нет. Я наблюдал за вами. С того момента, как появились здесь, вы успели оскорбить каждого из присутствующих. Похоже, что вы не уважаете никого, ни мёртвых, ни живых, - с укоризной произнёс управляющий.

\- А кого здесь уважать? Может его? – Шерлок ткнул пальцем в Андерсена. – Он тупой, как сибирский валенок, и я не оскорбляю его, говоря это, а лишь констатирую факт.

\- Лестрейд, я не могу работать в такой обстановке! – Андерсен снял с себя перчатки, бросил их на пол и выскочил из спальни.

\- Только необразованные плебеи обижаются на простую констатацию факта, - понеслась ему вдогонку ещё одна убийственная реплика Холмс-младшего.

\- Или, может быть, я должен уважать эту шлюшку с полицейским жетоном и замашками диктатора одной из мелких латиноамериканских стран? – указующий перст правдоруба Шерлока был теперь направлен на Салли Донован.

\- Да, чтоб ты, фрик, когда-нибудь встретил на своём пути такого же беспардонного язвительного мерзавца, как и ты! – Салли развернулась и тоже направилась к двери.

\- Давай, уёбывай отсюдова, догоняй своего любовничка и избавь меня от своего присутствия хотя бы на несколько минут, - Шерлок сегодня был явно в ударе.

\- Нехорошо оскорблять леди, - покачал головой старик.

\- Да, какая она леди? Она - бледи! – не унимался Шерлок.

\- Вам будет очень трудно найти супругу с таким отношением к женщинам, - произнёс старик.

\- Да на хрен мне нужна супруга, я женат на своей работе, - раздражённо ответил Шерлок, которому уже порядком надоели эти тупоголовые, вечно тарахтящие создания, периодически пытавшиеся подбить к нему клинья, и не менее тупые вопросы его немногочисленных знакомых о том, почему же он до сих пор не женился.

\- Боюсь, что даже женщину на одну ночь с таким подходом вы тоже не найдёте, - неожиданно мягко вдруг произнёс старик. 

\- Меня не интересует секс, поэтому любовница мне тоже не нужна, - тоном «объясняю для дебилов» ответил Шерлок на очередную провокацию.

\- Значит, скоро вы попадёте в ситуацию, когда он будет Вам жизненно необходим, - почти ласково произнёс управляющий.

\- Не представляю такой ситуации, - презрительно скривил губы Шерлок.

\- Включите воображение, - посоветовал старичок.

\- Я лучше использую ваше, - фыркнул детектив.

\- Ну, что ж, вы сами напросились, - управляющий выдрал волосок из своей бороды и прошептал над ним какую-то абракадабру.

Сразу же после этого привычный мир стал менять свои очертания, но это было лишь полбеды. Гораздо хуже было то, что при этом менялось и тело Шерлока. Он превращался в нечто огромное и крылатое. Первая его мысль была о том, что это – гипноз или действие какого-то галлюциногенного препарата. Однако Холмс даже ущипнуть себя не мог, чтобы прийти в сознание, потому что вместо рук теперь у него были крылья. Вместо полутёмной душной спальни он находился теперь в чистом поле под ласковыми лучами восходящего Солнца. Слева от него был лес, а вдалеке справа виднелась одинокая гора. Старик был рядом, только он тоже изменился – борода его стала полностью седой, а вместо ливреи на нём был надет длинный белый плащ, из-под которого виднелась просторная хламида того же цвета.

\- Моё воображение подсказывает мне, что ты теперь дракон, которого все без исключения люди в здешних краях боятся до смерти и столь же сильно ненавидят. Хорошая новость – тебя может превратить в человека поцелуй принцессы, но полностью снять чары сможет лишь секс с ней. Плохая новость – тебя, как и всех драконов, будет, как магнитом притягивать к себе золото и ты сотворишь, что угодно, лишь бы заполучить как можно большее его количество, - произнеся это, старик исчез. 

Не успел Шерлок толком осмотреться, как почувствовал, что какая-то непреодолимая злая сила тащит его к одинокой горе, и горе было её обитателям, когда он на крылышках любви к золоту долетел до места назначения. Поначалу Шерлок не хотел никого убивать, но люди стремились убить его, и он, окончательно сбитый с толку нереальностью происходящего и своими вновь приобретенными опасными талантиками, чтобы защитить себя, инстинктивно стал изрыгать пламя направо и налево. Испепелив добрую половину защитников гномьей крепости и обратив в бегство недобрую, Шерлок нашёл приют в подземной сокровищнице короля под горой, где и просидел около ста лет. Во время его боевых вылетов за продуктами, принцессы ему почему-то не попадались.

 

Когда Шерлок закончил свой рассказ, растроганный Бильбо уже расположился на его плече и не возражал против того, что рука драконочеловека поглаживала его бедро. Из рассказа бывшего детектива хоббит получил лишь некоторые ответы на свои вопросы. «Был ли Шерлок злым? – подумал он. - Нет. Был ли он хорошим? Сложно сказать. Скорее да, чем нет. Заслуживал ли он смерти? Однозначно нет. Заслуживал ли он того, чтобы его расколдовали? Однозначно да». Он ведь не стал выгораживать себя и расписывать свои добродетели, изображая жертву. Он был честен и открыт, рассказывая о том, почему был заколдован. Бильбо решился. Он произнёс:

\- Чем я хуже принцессы? Я помогу тебе, - и первым потянулся к Шерлоку, чтобы поцеловать его.


	5. Любовь дракона

Когда они обнимались и целовались, зажмурившийся Бильбо представлял себе, что эти большие чувственные губы принадлежат девушке, и тело его реагировало должным образом. Шерлок, проникшийся благодарностью к этому маленькому самоотверженному человечку, решил быть с ним как можно более нежным и осторожным. Расстегнув рубашку Бильбо, он принялся целовать его шею, медленно опускаясь вниз. Лизнув грудь полурослика, Шерлок понял, что зря он давеча обидел Бильбо, сказав, что тот не в его вкусе. На вкус Бильбо оказался чуть солоноватым, пахнущим полевыми цветами, дымом костра и дальними краями. Дальше всё было просто и естественно, как будто они всю жизнь тренировались.

Высвободив друг друга из одежды с радостным предвкушением, похожим на то, с которым ребёнок разворачивает рождественский подарок, Бильбо с Шерлоком прижались друг к другу всей поверхностью разгорячённой влажной кожи, ставшей вдруг такой чувствительной к прикосновениям. Они перекатывались по полу, покрытому ковром из драгоценностей, и золотые монеты прилипали к коже того из них, кто оказывался в данный момент снизу. Постанывая от удовольствия, они продолжали познавать друг друга.

 

А у тайной двери гномы долго ждали Бильбо-душку, не дождавшись, принялися думу думать, что им делать дальше. Балин вызывался в разведку вслед за хоббитцем идти. Отпустили его гномы, стали ждать ещё активней. Балин, шедший по туннелю, услыхал их с Шерли стоны и подумал, что дракон тот уже хоббита пытает, и отважно сделал ноги, весть ужасную принёсши ожидавшим его гномам: «Полурослику песец!». Пригорюнились те гномы, жаль им очень было Бильбо, но своя рубаха завсегда ведь ближе к телу. На рожон к дракону в лапы лезть дурных нет, как и прежде. Сели тут в кружок все гномы, снедь последнюю доставши, сыто смерть решили встретить.

 

Решив, что его миссия выполнена, Бильбо, стараясь не смотреть на Шерлока, стал одеваться. Он согласился помочь Шерлоку, не зная, насколько он привяжется к нему, а сейчас понял, что уже почти полюбил этого странного красивого парня, а тот всего лишь воспользовался им для достижения своей цели. Бильбо чувствовал, что ему не хочется расставаться с Шерлоком, однако он не желал ему навязываться. 

\- Что ж, - сказал, одевшись, хоббит, - теперь ты расколдован и можешь иди, куда угодно.

Шерлок протянул ему королевскую ночную вазу, в которой лежали волшебное кольцо и огромный алмаз. Он хотел хоть чем-то отблагодарить хоббита за помощь, поэтому решил преподнести ему в подарок самый лучший драгоценный камень из сокровищницы гномов.

\- Спасибо тебе за всё, - сказал Шерлок. - Вот, возьми, я нашёл твоё кольцо. А ещё там уникальный алмаз для одного уникального хоббита.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Бильбо, взяв вазу, но так и не подняв глаз на Шерлока. – Ну, что? Я пошёл к гномам, небось они уже заждались меня, а ты… - голос дрогнул, выдавая его чувства. - Прощай, Шерлок, - он резко развернулся и направился к туннелю. 

Бильбо двигался медленно, с большим трудом, словно преодолевая сопротивление сильного встречного ветра. Ему страшно не хотелось покидать Шерлока. Но Шерлок тоже не желал расставаться с этим милым полуросликом с огромным сердцем, он догнал его за три своих шага, обнял за плечи, развернул к себе и сказал:

\- Я хочу с тобой, - он обхватил ладонями лицо хоббита и поцеловал его.

\- Правда?! – полурослик не смел поверить услышанному. Он посмотрел в глаза Шерлоку, пытаясь понять, что тот чувствовал.

\- Правда, - подтвердил Шерлок и глаза его не лгали. - Я никогда ещё не встречал таких людей, как ты, храбрых, добрых, бескорыстных. Думаю, что больше и не встречу.

\- Но я не человек, а всего лишь хоббит и никакой я не храбрый, - попытался возразить Бильбо.

\- Ты мой хоббит, – Шерлок обнял его. - Как ты думаешь, меня примут у вас в Хоббитании?

\- Примут обязательно, - обрадовался Бильбо, - но наверняка задразнят дылдой или каланчой. - Ладно, давай выбираться отсюда.

 

Шерлоку пришлось взять Бильбо за руку, поскольку в темноте тот всё время спотыкался о предметы золотые, что лежали под ногами. Выбравшись из зала, зашагали по туннелю, что ведёт к свободе, к звёздам. Гномы радостно встречали Бильбо с странным тем пришельцем. 

\- Это пленник был дракона, принц страны заморской Шерлок, - пояснил всем гномам хоббит.

\- Как сбежали от дракона? – вопросил их строго Торин.

\- Он гнездо своё покинул, улетевши на охоту, суток трое не вернётся, - врать умел не хило Шерлок.

Тут обрадовались гномы, побежали все в пещеру, чтобы стырить золотишко, пока дома нет дракона.


	6. О бедном драконе замолвите слово

Уж три дня двенадцать гномов, Шерлок и милашка Бильбо возводили укрепленья против эльфов Трандуила, что столпились под горою. Их эпическая сила принесла из Лихолесья поживиться на халяву. Эльфы – то ещё цветочки… Ягодками были орки, что верхом на волколаках с севера явились тоже, приближаясь чёрной тучей. Гномы уж вооружились и в дозорной были башне, где совет они держали, как им вражескую силу превозмочь.

 

\- Бильбо, друг, у нас проблемы, - Шерлок протянул десницу всю в чешуйках к хоббитцу. – Супостат в одеждах белых то забыл сказать, зараза, _это_ нужно регулярно...

 

\- Ерунда, - ответил Бильбо. – Искупить теперь ты можешь всё, что раньше натворил ты, истребляя бедных гномов. Поднимайся на крыло ты и лети скорее к оркам, поливая их огнём. Да, наш Шерлок превращён был, - обернулся к гномам Бильбо, - магом в страшного дракона, но он наш и нам поможет супостатов одолеть.

 

И дракон, взмахнув крыл _а_ ми, собирался уж на взлёт.

 

\- Только будь ты осторожен, не спускайся слишком низко, - его хвост очешуенный тронул хоббит своей маленькой рукой.

 

\- Не тревожься, всё пучком, - раздался голос рвущегося в бой дракона.

 

Подивились снова гномы, Бильбо полон был сюрпризов, повелителем драконов его стали называть.

 

\- Возвращайся, слышишь, милый, - Бильбо тихо прошептал, маш _а_ платочком, улетавшему дракону.

 

\- Нужно строиться нам в кирды, отражать врагов атаку, хоть дракон и сверхнадёжный, нам тож надо не плошать, - Торин опустил забрало и повёл всех воевать.

 

\- Хоть вел _и_ ко Средиземье, отступать нам всё ж не можно, гору будем защищать, – согласились с ним все гномы.

 

Прикрываяся щитами, натянув потуже луки, тучи стрел они пускали в тех зловредных страшных орков, тучей с севера прибывших. Эльфы тоже, развернувшись, принялись стрелять по оркам. Гэндальф Серый, объявившись, подключился ко всеобщему веселью. Также вскоре подоспели гномы Дейна, жившие в Холмах Железных.

 

Над горою, над долами и над оркскими полками гордо реял наш дракоша, жёлтой молнии подобный, поливая вражье войско огнём и жидким калом. Глупым оркам непонятно, что за злобная судьбина прямо в пекло их кидала. То был голос Сарумана, старика в одеждах белых, что живёт в высокой башне. В палантир свой поглядая, как идёт та злая сеча, он ругался грязным матом на паскудного дракона, что своих, блин, убивает… Он коварный план замыслил, как свести в могилу гномов, захватить всё их богатство, но того не мог представить, что отважный хоббит мелкий разбуд _и_ т в драконе душу дремлющую человека, накрывая план тот чудным медным тазом. И сидит старик, кусая локти и не зная, что же делать ему дальше.

 

Нелегко далась победа, но бежали орки в страхе, мажа сопли по рубахе и мечи свои теряя.

 

\- Кто отныне и навеки к нам с мечом придёт, вражина, тот от ящера на крыльях и погибнет, - молвил Балин.

 

Принялись дракона славить и «Ура!» кричать все гномы. И дракон, весьма польщённый, заложил вираж по кругу над долиной, но, увлёкшись, залетел он в Град Озёрный, где Бард Лучник ожидал давно возможность взять реванш за промахнувшегося деда. Натянувши лук потуже, он прицелился в то место слева на груди дракона, отвалилась где чешуйка, и пронзил дракона сердце чёрною, как ночь, стрелою. Погибая, Шерлок вспомнил, чем он был обязан Бильбо, и предсмертное желанье загадал он об их встрече в другом мире. Прямо в озеро он рухнул, поднявши фонтаны брызгов, топором пошёл на дно он.

 

Торин тоже громко вскрикнул и снопом упал он наземь, вражеской стрелой пронзённый. Подбежавши к нему, гномы услыхали странны речи:

 

\- Коротка моя кольчужка, пожлобились гномы-гады, королю митрилл зажали…

 

Бильбо бедный разрывался между Торином и другом, что драконом был, не зная, что назначена им с Шерли встреча в новом чудном мире…

 

 


	7. Великое переселение народов

_Вернувшись домой, я обнаружил, что в моё отсутствия вся моя ближняя и дальняя родня (никогда не знал, что у меня их настолько много), не дожидаясь признания меня мёртвым в установленном порядке и оглашения завещания, поторопилась лично заявиться в Торбу-на-Круче за вещами и растащила почти всё движимое имущество. Слава Эру Илуватару, хоть на недвижимое лапу наложить не успела. Мне пришлось потом долго наносить визиты родственникам и выуживать из их закромов очередные предметы когда-то моего домашнего обихода и интерьера. Лишь серебряные ложечки с вензелями, доставшиеся по наследству от прабабушки, обнаружить не удалось. Долгие годы я был уверен, что их прикарманили загребущие ручки Любелии Лякошель-Торбинс, пока в позапрошлом году не обнаружил эти треклятые ложки завалившимися под ящик со столовым серебром в серванте. Ложечки нашлись, а неприятный осадок остался… Я ведь не жадный, а домовитый._

 

Так Бильбо завершил свои мемуары о неожиданном путешествии к Одинокой горе, озаглавленные им «Туда и обратно». Конечно же, ему пришлось умолчать о некоторых известных лишь ему фактах и исказить другие в угоду официальной версии.

 

Вернувшись из того похода, он зажил обычной хоббитской жизнью, разве что пристрастился писать стихи и ходить в гости к эльфам. Стихи помогали Бильбо выплеснуть на бумагу свою тоску по безвременно погибшему Шерлоку, а эльфы своими песнями и сказаниями на время отвлекали его от тяжких дум. Почти всё трофейное золото Бильбо раздарил знакомым и родственникам, поскольку быстро понял, что не в деньгах счастье. Волшебное кольцо он носил на цепочке и надевал крайне редко и то лишь для того, чтобы скрыться от неприятных визитёров.

 

Бильбо отложил в сторону перо и рукопись и выглянул в окно. Его рано осиротевший племянник Фродо, которого он усыновил, прогуливался по саду. Садовник Сэм Скромби, застыв с ножницами в руках, провожал его влюблённым взглядом. «Хорошо, что у Фродо есть тот, кто его любит, кто о нём позаботится, когда я уеду», - подумал Бильбо. Он давно решил, что после совершеннолетия племянника оставит ему всё своё движимое и недвижимое имущество и отправится сначала погостить к Элронду в Раздол, а потом к Одинокой горе, где много лет назад так неожиданно встретил свою любовь и столь же внезапно потерял её. Перед смертью он хотел снова взглянуть на те памятные места. Этот погожий сентябрьский день как раз и был днём совершеннолетия Фродо, совпадавшим со стоодиннадцатилетием его дядюшки. Угощение для многочисленных гостей, а также подарки для них, были приготовлены к вечеру, а завтра Бильбо навсегда покинет Торбу и отправится в своё последнее путешествие в одну сторону.

 

 

 

Эльфы Раздола были очень рады прибытию Бильбо и устроили в его честь пышные празднества. Застолья сменялись песнопениями и прогулками в дивных эльфийских садах. Чтобы уговорить Бильбо погостить подольше у них в Раздоле, король своим указом сделал его почётным гражданином своего города-государства (и по фигу, что государство это было монархией, лишь бы задержать милого хоббитца, как попросил его Гэндальф). В честь этого началась новая серия банкетов и обширная культурная программа. От пышных застолий и прочего all inclusive пожилой хоббит, падкий на всё мучное и сладкое, заметно округлился, из-за чего передвигаться ему становилось всё труднее. К тому же, оставшись без волшебного кольца, продлевавшего ему жизнь, он стал стремительно стареть и дряхлеть. Когда в Раздоле объявился Гэндальф и Фродо с товарищами, доставившие на совет эльфов то самое волшебное колечко, оказавшееся Кольцом Всевластья, и совет решил уничтожить его в кратере вулкана в Мордоре, Бильбо при всём желании уже не мог ничем помочь им. Так и просидел он всё смутное время почётным гостем в Раздоле, пока талантливая молодёжь скакала по долинам и взгорьям. Высовывать нос из эльфийских земель было чревато из-за рыщущих повсюду назгулов и орков, да и провожатых ему не давали.

 

 

 

По окончании военных действий с войсками Саурона и зачистки Гондора и сопредельных ему земель от оркских боевиков эльфы решили имигрировать на Запад. За море уплывали высшие эльфы – Элронд, Галадриэль и Гэндальф, потому что с уничтожением Кольца Всевластья закончилось и могущество трёх их эльфийских волшебных колец. А без волшебства, что им делать? Взяли они с собой также причастных к Колечку Всевластия Бильбо и Фродо, вписав в паспорта им в графу «национальность», друг эльфов.

 

Простясь в Серебристой гавани с провожавшими их и друзьями, сели они на белый корабль под названием «Море». Капитан Сэрдан Корабел свой корабль повёл в Бессмертные Земли, курс держа на звезду Эалендила. Много дней и ночей плыли они, пока не увидели башню Аваллонэ на острове Эрессеа, границе Валинора и Арды. Всех приняли Владыки Запада в край свой, где царят мир и покой, где нет печали и горя, где все здоровы и молоды. Всех, кроме одного невысоклика. Много часов совещались они об участи Бильбо, но всё ж, что с ним делать, им было неясно.

 

\- Ведь заслужил он покой, - первым выступил Манвэ.

 

\- Но он не хочет покоя, и он не принесёт ему счастья. Хочет он лишь соедининенья с любимым, но то слишком сложно – возразила жена его Варда.

 

«О чём говорят они? – Бильбо подумал. – Воссоединиться нам с Шерлоком? Чего уже проще?» Думал и сам он не раз про то, точно. Однако же был он хоббитт-борец, вот и прожил весь отмеренный срок ему.

 

\- Гэндальф пришельца вернул в его мир, это было несложно. Переместить туда хоббита будет намного труднее, - Бильбо подпрыгнул, слова те Ауле услышав.

 

\- Стало быть, жив Шерлок и я могу быть с ним? – спросил он, воодушевившись, но тут же поник, вспомнив, что годы не пощадили обоих.

 

\- Возможно, если пройдёшь испытанье и достойным будешь признан, - так ему ответил Ульмо.

 

– Готов ты отринуть покой и бессмертье, его чтобы снова увидеть? – вопрошал сурово Манве.

 

\- Да, - твёрдо им ответил Бильбо.

 

\- Даже если он не вспомнит ни тебя, ни Средиземье? – хоббит кивнул. – Даже если ты не узнаешь его? – снова хоббит кивнул, уверенный в том, что Шерлока, как бы тот ни постарел не узнать невозможно.

 

\- Ты прошёл испытанье, - Манвэ десницей взмахнул, и Бильбо вновь стал молодым, и прекрасным. Он с удивленьем глядел на когда-то мохнатые ноги, ставшие гладкими, словно попка младенца.

 

\- А что ты хотел, там ведь такие не в моде? – сказал ему М **а** ндос.

 

И затянули валары прекрасную песню, птицей летевшую к небу, и с последней нотой той песни Бильбо растаял, как предрассветный туман, чтобы снова возникнуть уже в другом мире. Он сразу понял, что то было страшное место. Здесь шла война, отовсюду слышался грохот и крики странно одетых людей. Не успел Бильбо понять, что ему делать, как ощутил он острую боль, что прошила плечо. Теряя сознанье, он ни о чём не жалел, ведь здесь где-то жил Шерлок.

 

 

Он пришёл в себя в госпитале и долго не мог понять, кто он. Часть его утверждала, что он хоббит из Средиземья Бильбо Бэггинс, другая же - была уверена, что он военный врач Джон Ватсон из Великобритании. Врачи качали головами, слушая его странные речи, и советовали пройти курс психотерапии. Психоаналитик быстро и доходчиво объяснил Джону, что вследствие пережитого стресса его сознание решило спрятаться в вымышленном мире. Через несколько сеансов Бильбо и сам поверил в то, что вся его долгая жизнь в Средиземье всего лишь приснилась ему, и стал адаптироваться к новой.

 

Из-за ранения он вынужден был уйти в отставку и вернуться в Лондон, откуда, как утверждали его документы, был родом. Он приспосабливался к мирной жизни, проводя однообразные серые дни и ночи в дешёвой комнатушке, считая свои странные, становившиеся всё более обрывочными, воспоминания лишь иллюзией, созданной его сознанием, чтобы защитить себя от ужасов войны. И лишь образ кучерявого мужчины с насмешливыми серыми глазами не давал ему покоя. Но Джон не мог, как ни старался, разглядеть ничего, кроме этих чёрных волнистых волос и слегка раскосых серо-голубых глаз.


	8. Лондонский дракон

Шерлок пришёл в себя в больничной палате. В венах торчали иглы от капельниц, а во рту – трубка от аппарата искусственного дыхания. Рядом с его кроватью сидел Майкрофт. Увидев, что брат пришёл в себя и стал дышать самостоятельно, он вызвал медсестру, которая отключила его от аппарата. Шерлок сразу спросил:

 

\- Что со мной случилось?

 

\- Ты ничего не помнишь? – нахмурил брови Майкрофт. - Разогнав всех Ярдовцев, ты самостоятельно нашёл убийцу герцога N и поймал пулю.

 

\- Герцог… - протянул Шерлок и смолк. Это было сто лет назад, для него, по крайней мере. – Когда это произошло?

 

\- Три дня назад, - ответил Майкрофт. – К счастью, пуля не задела жизненно важных органов. Ещё несколько дней, и тебя отпустят домой.

 

Шерлок прикоснулся рукой к груди. Слева на ней была повязка, как раз в том месте, где в грудь дракона вошла стрела. Неужели сказочный мир Средиземья был всего лишь плодом его воображения? Странно, Шерлок всегда считал, что в его подсознании живут более рациональные образы. Всё казалось таким реальным… Особенно друг его Бильбо. Нет, больше, чем друг. Шерлок почувствовал боль не только от раны, но и от потери. Он вздохнул, ведь в реальной жизни у него не было друзей.

 

 

Погрустил чуток Шерлок и снова работе отдался. Поначалу всё было неплохо, и совсем он уж было поверил, что его приключенья в драконьем обличье были лишь сном. Однако когда брак с работой его затянулся, он стал обрастать чешуёй, превращаясь в дракона. Тут-то Шерлок и понял, что те приключения были реальны. Ну и куда в Лондоне деться дракону с его к золоту тягой? Конечно, туда, где его много, в Нацбанк и дворец королевы. Взлетел он стрелою в тёмное небо и курс взял на запад. По нём стреляли из рогаток команды службы ПВО и, пролетая над Сент-Джеймсом, наш Шерлок обложил их матом. Да, уж, попал он… ногой в сало.

 

Летать над Лондоном дракону может быть опасно, везде развешены гирлянды проводов. Влетел с разгона Шерлок в ЛЭП*, как муха в паутину, забился он пичугою в силках, что и спасло брильянты королевы от похищенья, а круг царственных особ и иже с ними – от паденья в обморок. Из кабелей освобождаясь, успел подумать Шерлок и решил не потакать дракона низменным страстям, а вместо этого скорее вернуть свой человечий облик. Лететь к дворцу он больше не хотел, там всё равно принцесс нет, есть лишь принцы. Расставшись с милым Бильбо, Холмс предпочитал быть, как и прежде, одиноким. Но не жить же драконом весь свой век, и он решил лететь к мисс Хупер, преданной ему.

 

Мисс Хупер задержалась на работе, ведь дом пустой, никто не ждал её. Закончив вскрытье трупа, хлебанула чуток из фляги спирта, чтобы своё улучшить настроенье. Из Бартса выйдя на ночную площадь, поняла, что стоит бросить пить, - дракон явился вместо белки к ней. Заговорил дракон тот человечьей речью:

 

\- Привет тебе, прекрасная девица. Мне подари свой поцелуй, и превращусь я в принца.

 

Дракона голос был настолько глубоким и чарующим, что всякий, услыхав его, застыл бы вмиг, весь превратившись в слух. Как вкопанная встала там и Молли, глазами огромадными глядя на мордочку дракона. «Его я поцелую. Что страшного случиться может, коль всё это – глюки?» – решила так мисс Хупер и чмокнула в щеку зверюгу.

 

\- Спасибо, - ей ящер сказал, превратясь в детектива.

 

Молли глупо хихикнула и грохнулась в честно заслуженный обморок. Шерлок подн **я** л и отнёс назад в морг её. Решил, пусть думает, что всё это ей лишь приснилось. Поймал сразу кэб, направляясь домой, пытался скорей отыскать он решенье, как жить ему дальше. Сколько осталось ему быть человеком, не знал он. Значит нужно срочно искать ему целовальника или жениться на ком-то. Хоть объявленье в газету давай: «Для совместных занятий сексом ищу я блондина низкого роста с голубыми, как небо, глазами».

 

 

Утром, встретив Стэмфорда Майка, Шерлок сказал ему, что он ищет соседа, и оный им тут же был найден. Симпатичный блондин, так на Бильбо похожий, но кто он, доктор военный иль хоббит под Ватсона маской? Не узнал Ватсон Шерлока, лишь показался знакомым тот разрез глаз эльфийских, что впитал в себя кобальт, но всё ж ощутил он знакомое нечто. То тест был валаров последний, что они станут делать, не зная друг друга. Ни Бильбо, ни Шерлок уверены не были, что они были раньше знакомы, но притяженье уже вело их навстречу.

 

 

\- У вас есть подружка? – нейтральный вопрос прозвучал странновато из доктора уст.

 

\- Женат на работе, - детектив усмехнулся.

 

\- И я одинок, - прозвучало намёком.

 

Ах, если б он Бильбо был, а не просто похожий, с женой бы развёлся тогда сразу Шерлок, его заключивши в объятья. Смущённо сказал детектив: «Спасибо, но я не ищу отношений», - и Ватсон смутился.

 

 

То стало началом их дружбы прекрасной, но всё же недолгой. Закончилась дружба в тот миг, когда Шерлок в опасность попал, своей жизнью рискуя. Тогда Бильбо вспомнил, что видел когда-то он гибель дракона, что был человеком, и понял, кем были они друг для друга, и спас детектива.

 

Шерлок заметил изменившийся Ватсона облик. В любимых глазах появилось теперь узнаванье. Он хоббитом был, без сомненья, и знал он, каким мог быть Шерлок. Вернувшись на Бейкер едва он дождался, вдвоём чтоб остались они, и как только за ними захлопнулась дверь, Шерлок впился поцелуем в узкие губы, шепча ему: «Бильбо».

 

\- Мой Смауг, - в ответ он услышал, и руки сдавили его нежно и сильно.

 

Не став больше мешкать, отдал **и** сь они страсти своей на ступенях. То **был** первый раз их на Бейкер. Затем на столе Джон стонал, выгибаясь под Холмсом, его обвивая ногами, уносясь в небо к звёздам. Дважды потом он просить детектива пощады заставил: раз перед камином, второй раз – на кресле. До спальни под утро добрал **и** сь они вместе. Сплетаясь руками, сплетаясь ногами, в блаженной истоме шептали признанья, и спать не хотелось…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ЛЭП – линия электропередач


	9. Эпилог

_«… и жили они долго и счастливо…»_

 

Шерлок заглянул через плечо Джона в экран его ноутбука и фыркнул:

 

\- Развёл тут розовые сопли гирляндами! Ты бы ещё написал: "…и умерли в один день…"

 

\- А читателям нравятся эти, как ты изволил выразиться, розовые сопли, - спокойно ответил маленький доктор.

 

\- Я ещё мог понять, когда ты писал про мои расследования, - не унимался Шерлок, которому было обидно, из-за того, что Джон теперь пишет какие-то глупые сказки вместо рассказов о его бесподобной дедукции. - Те твои рассказы могли хотя бы чему-то научить людей. А от этого, скажи, какая польза?

 

\- В этой истории тоже есть мораль, - взглядом лазоревых глаз Джон прострелил детектива навылет.

 

\- Так просвети меня, я в упор её что-то не вижу, - немного потише пророкотал Холмс.

 

\- Даже чудовище может обрести любовь прекрасной принцессы, если у него, конечно, доброе сердце.

 

\- Так ты считаешь, что у меня есть оно? – Шерлок тут же апломб свой утратил, ресницами хлопнув растерянно.

 

\- Безусловно, - ответил уверенно Джон и улыбнулся своей доброй и тёплой улыбкой.

 

\- Спасибо, - обнял его за плечи Шерлок. – Но что с того имеет принцесса?

 

\- Как что? Любовь. Разве этого мало? – Джон за поцелуем к нему потянулся, вновь глянув влюблённо.

 

Спор о достоинствах жанров тут же был перенесен в спальню Ватсона, но в разгар их разминки, зазвонил телефон. Это был Лестрейд, и Шерлок ответил, виновато взглянув на партнёра, сказал: «Я приеду» и трубку повесил.

 

\- Ага, езжай. Уже третий день так меня ты бросаешь. Что ж, зато у меня есть шанс исполнить мечту, прокатившись верхом на драконе, - подмигнул ему Ватсон.

 

Детектив отстучал SMS, улыбнувшись, и в кроватку вернулся:

 

\- Лучше я тебя прямо сейчас прокачу, мой милый хоббит.


End file.
